


Nest

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Daddy and I made you a tea!"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puella_nerdii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_nerdii/gifts).



> "Rjbt" is a joint-creation of lynndyre and myself.

Fran does not like this sickness, the ache in all her limbs, the rasp in her throat, but above all, she dislikes the blindness of her nose, that all the scents she can distinguish are of her sickbed and the sickness itself. Fran has known of the signs of hume illnesses, living so long in the world of the humes, but she has never before suffered them herself.

"Daddy and I made you a tea!" Rjbt carries the mug in both her small hands, balancing ably on her half-inch training heels.

Fran did not think her daughter would suffer them, either, but Rjbt began to sniffle earlier in the week, not three days after her father had. Balthier thought this all quite worthy of comment, mutation and intermediaries. For Fran, it is more important that they are both well again, while she is still buried in blankets.

They flank her now, Rjbt perched with her legs hanging over Fran's edge of the bed, while Balthier does not quite lie along his own. Fran clutches her mug of tea in one hand, and lifts up the covers with the other. She'd rather have her family where she can still smell them.


End file.
